Warrior Cats: EmberClan's Secret
by Devi-Yosh
Summary: StarClan has finally spoken of a new prophecy after several moons of peace, and what the Clans learn spooks them greatly. The secret EmberClan finally has seven new kits after many moons, and it's up to them to not only restock the amount of warriors in the Clan, but to also learn about themselves what they never knew was even possible... (Rated T for violence)
1. Prologue

The bright full moon hung over the quiet, peaceful world, turning the gently flowing stream liquid silver. A gentle breeze stirred the dew-soaked grass, and the sounds of chirping birds, scampering mice, and melodic insects filled the cloudless sky with its song of nature.

A dark silhouette stalked towards the stream, his green eyes glistening brightly and intensely in the moonlight. He sat on a flat, smooth stone near the stream's banks as more silhouettes walked slowly to join him.

"I don't remember a time as bad as this since the battle against the Dark Forest moons ago," the first cat meowed grimly.

"Just because the evil warriors of the Dark Forest were defeated, that doesn't mean evil doesn't still lurk in the dark," a second cat, a broad she-cat with blue eyes, reminded as she padded next to the first.

"I just wish I were still alive so I could help my Clan with these troubled times," the tom sighed, lowering his head.

"You have already fulfilled your destiny, Firestar. There is nothing more you can do but help to guide the paws of your Clanmates."

"I suppose you're right, Bluestar." Firestar looked up as he saw a mangled she-cat face him on the other side of the stream as she sat down. "Greetings, Yellowfang. I hope the prey runs well for you?"

"It's StarClan, of course it does," Yellowfang grunted as she swiped a wet paw over her whiskers to smooth them back. "Now stop talking about the prey and start talking about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" a mew came from behind. Firestar twisted his broad head to see a fluffy black she-cat approach.

"There is now a new prophecy, Hollyleaf," Firestar replied as his granddaughter sat down next to him. He turned to look down into the stream. I"Several cats, sent from one world to another, will light up the darkness."/I

"Several cats?" Hollyleaf echoed, her green eyes wide. "How many cats are there exactly? And who are they?"

"Look into the stream and you will see," Bluestar answered before turning to look into the stream.

Hollyleaf peered down into the churning waters and her eyes widened. I"Those/I are the cats? They're not even cats!"

"Not yet, they're not," Firestar meowed, looking back up to face the younger cat next to him.

"What do you mean? Are we going to turn these creatures into cats or something? And what new evil is there? Surely it's not more dangerous than the Dark Forest."

"You will learn in due time," Firestar replied, licking back Hollyleaf's ruffled fur. "It's about time you knew - about time we all knew - just what StarClan is capable of."

"Yes, but where shall we even send these... cats?" Hollyleaf meowed in uncertainty. "Will they be sent to ThunderClan again? All the prophetic warriors appear in ThunderClan."

"Not all of them," Bluestar chimed in. "As for these cats, they will be sent to another Clan: the one known as EmberClan."

"EmberClan?" Firestar echoed. "I don't believe I've heard of this Clan."

"They live in between WindClan and RiverClan territory, near Twolegplace, yet they live in secret. Never before have they attended Gatherings or were seen by other Clan cats. But it will all change in a matter of moons."

"So we send these cats to EmberClan?" Yellowfang croaked. "I suppose we'll have to tell Stonefeather of the prophecy, and how his Clan must stop living in secret."

"I'll tell him," Firestar offered as he rose to his feet. "As for the chosen cats, let's gather all of StarClan's warriors so we can bring them from their world to ours as soon as possible."

* * *

**A/N: I feel it's about time I tried my hand at writing Warrior Cats fanfictions. I hope you enjoy~ :3**


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay, breathe deeply. Don't push just yet." A bluish-gray tom was pressing his paws gently against the gray-silver queen's extended belly as she panted hard, pain and panic swamping her.

It's been many moons since kits have been birthed, and the Clan has been running dangerously short on warriors to battle and hunt. Finally, at the end of newleaf, the secret EmberClan is readying to welcome its newest tiny warriors.

So far the elderly queen had given birth to six kits - four she-kits and two toms - and the medicine cat was helping her push out the last kit. On the tom's command, she whined and moaned in pain as the final kit plopped into the nest. The medicine cat bent down to nip open the kit sac and licked it until it began to mewl loudly.

"Congratulations, Silverheart," he reported as he nuzzled the final kit to his mother's belly. The seven kits all began to bury their muzzles into her belly and suckled, paddling their tiny paws against her. "EmberClan is blessed with four she-kits and three toms."

"Thank you ever so much for helping me, Stonefeather," Silverheart smiled weakly, worn out from her kitting. She bent down and licked each of her kits in turn.

"Their father will be pleased to meet them once they grow old enough to go to the elder's den," Stonefeather chuckled. He gently pawed open a wrapped leaf and pulled out a few borage leaves. He placed them down in front of the exhausted queen. "Eat these. They'll help you produce milk for your kits quickly. For as many kits as you have, you'll most certainly need it."

Silverheart blinked warmly at the medicine cat before bending down and licking up the bitter leaves.

A greeting mew was heard at the entrance of the den and Stonefeather's clouded blue eyes brightened. "Pearlstar!"

A large and broad brown she-cat with white markings squeezed in through the mossy entrance of the nursery den. "I hear EmberClan's seven newest warriors have arrived."

"You heard correctly," Silverheart meowed as she stroked her thin sleek tail over her seven suckling kits.

"Seven kits! How wonderful!" Pearlstar's blue eyes shone with joy. "EmberClan will have its normal amount of warriors in no time. Have you given them names yet?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I have." The queen brushed her tail over each kit in turn as she named them. "This gray one will be Lovekit, the white one Blossomkit, the pale ginger one Treekit, the black and white one Sweetkit, the spiky brown one Thistlekit, the ginger one Swiftkit, and the black one Moonkit."

The EmberClan leader nodded her head. "Those are all fine names, Silverheart. They will surely become some of the Clan's finest warriors since they're the kits of you and Cloudflight. And don't worry about the trouble of having to raise seven kits; Snowfoot will surely be able to help you raise them." She turned to another queen, a snowshoe cat, who nodded to her in agreement.

"Thank you, Pearlstar and Snowfoot," Silverheart mewed before licking her kits once again, a few of them mewling loudly before going back to suckling. "You seven kits will be EmberClan's strongest warriors, and once we have enough warriors, we can finally begin attending Gatherings and have trips to the Moonpool once again with the other Clans just as we used to."

* * *

"Come on, Moonkit, jump!" Blossomkit mewed.

"But it's so high," Moonkit squeaked as he curled up against the rock, quivering as if he were freezing in the snows of leaf-bare.

"Quit being such a scaredy-mouse and just jump already!"

It had been two moons since EmberClan's seven newest members had been born. The seven kits all had very unique and charming personalities, and the Clan cats loved each and every one of them.

"If you didn't want to jump, you shouldn't have gone up that rock in the first place!" Lovekit pointed out as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even want to come up here in the first place!" Moonkit protested, his bright amber eyes narrowed in anger. "Blossomkit made me do it!"

"Did not!" Blossomkit hissed.

"What on earth is going on here?" a ginger she-cat with darker stripes meowed as she padded over to the three kits.

"Runningleaf, tell Moonkit to stop being a scaredy-mouse and jump!" Blossomkit squeaked as she bounded over towards the warrior.

"I don't want to jump!" Moonkit wailed. "It's too high!"

"Don't make your brother do what he doesn't want to do," Runningleaf softly scolded them as she grasped the black kit by the scruff and placed him gently on the ground. "Where's Silverheart?"

"She let us play out in the clearing!" Lovekit replied. "So long as we didn't split up!"

"But I don't see your other littermates anywhere."

"That's because Thistlekit and Sweetkit are listening to the elders' stories, Treekit keeps hopping all over the place, and Swiftkit keeps sneaking into the medicine den."

"I swear, EmberClan doesn't have enough cats to keep track of you kits," Runningleaf sighed as she sat and swept her tail over her paws. "We still have our own responsibilities, you know. We still need to hunt for the Clan, patrol the borders to make sure no ThunderClan or ShadowClan cats go past the border, and the apprentices still have to be trained to become warriors."

"Well, it's not _our_ fault Silverheart had so many of us," Blossomkit huffed.

"I didn't say that, now did I? Just please try to keep out of trouble and under any cat's paws." Runningleaf stood up and padded across the clearing towards the fresh-kill pile.

"So, where did you say the others were again, Lovekit?" Moonkit asked as if the conversation with the young warrior never happened.

"Well, I know for certain that Thistlekit and Sweetkit are in the elders' den with Cloudflight and Graywhisker," Lovekit replied. She leaped to her paws. "Let's go get them!"

The three kits scampered across the clearing, accidentally getting under a brown tom warrior's paws along the way, and entered the elders' den where they found Thistlekit and Sweetkit sitting in front of Cloudflight and Graywhisker.

"So you're saying that dead cats came to our world and fought the four Clans?" Thistlekit breathed, his green eyes wide with interest.

"That's right," Graywhisker rasped. "Many cats had died in the fight, both from the Clans and the Dark Forest. One of the cats who died was Firestar."

"Firestar of ThunderClan?" Sweetkit gasped. "He's _legendary_! He started off as a soft kittypet and he turned out to be one of the best warriors the forest had ever seen!"

"Eh, I could be so much better than Firestar," Blossomkit interrupted as she padded in with her brother and sister. "Rumor had it he would constantly break the warrior code and deep down he was still really soft."

"Fairness and mercy are excellent qualities to have, Blossomkit," Cloudflight meowed. "And sometimes you have to follow your instincts rather than the warrior code if it's the right thing to do."

"But I thought it was completely forbidden to break the warrior code," Lovesong mewed as she tilted her head off to the side questioningly.

"Oh, believe me, it is, but sometimes it is necessary. There are still laws of the warrior code a cat must never break."

"Ow! Get off of me, kit!" a female voice suddenly spat from the medicine den.

"Looks like your brother's messing around in the medicine den again," Cloudflight sighed. "Thistlekit, go make sure Swiftkit doesn't get into anymore trouble than he may already be in."

"You got it!" the prickly kit squeaked as he scampered out of the den. He made his way over to the medicine den and peeked in to see Swiftkit's eyes wide with horror as a white she-cat apprentice with black markings swiped at him with unsheathed claws.

"My side hurts, you little scrap!" she hissed. "Go away!"

"Now, now, Whitepaw," Stonefeather meowed as he carefully made his way next to the two young cats. "Swiftkit was just trying to help your side after getting that stone lodged in due to your rough playing with Blackpaw."

"Well, he'd be so much more _help_ if he were to stay away from me!" Whitepaw snarled.

Swiftkit backed away slowly and hid behind Stonefeather's fluffy tail. "I-I was only trying to help press cobwebs on her wound..."

"I know you were, but maybe you should leave the medicine duties to the medicine cat." Stonefeather gently brushed the kit towards the exit.

Swiftkit pouted, and as Thistlekit approached he turned to him. "It's no fair. Stonefeather's so lucky to be the Clan's medicine cat. I wanna be one, too!"

"But don't you wanna be a warrior instead?" Thistlekit mewed. "They get to fight and hunt and patrol rather than sort herbs all day."

Swiftkit shook his head. "I'd rather sort herbs if it means I get to help my Clanmates faster by healing them after battles."

"You're such a mouse-brain," Thistlekit purred teasingly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Quit fighting and get out so I can rest!" Whitepaw suddenly yowled from inside the den. The two kits yelped and purred as they scampered away from the medicine clearing.

"Hey, where's Treekit?" Sweetkit meowed as she, Lovekit, Blossomkit, and Moonkit approached.

"Wasn't she with you guys?" Swiftkit asked the young cats next to the white and black one, who shook their heads.

A yowl was heard from the edge of the clearing, and the six kits turned with widened eyes towards the source of the noise; a dark ginger she-cat with a large bushy tail was seen laying on the ground in front of the warrior's den as if she'd fallen, a tiny pale ginger she-kit purring with amusement underneath her tail.

"Treekit, for the last time, stop bouncing around!" the warrior hissed as she stood up and shook herself off. "You're getting into a lot more trouble than we can take!"

"Sorry, Foxtail!" Treekit meowed as she scampered off. She spotted her littermates and ran over to them, then began bouncing up and down. "Hi! Who wants to play Dark Forest Battle?"

"We keep playing that game over and over, Treekit," Lovekit grunted.

"It's so boring being the only kits in EmberClan," Moonkit whined. "We're getting sick of each other as the days go on!"

"Luckily, we'll be apprentices like Whitepaw and Blackpaw in four moons!" Sweetkit pointed out optimistically.

"That's four moons too many," Blossomkit growled. "I wanna be an apprentice _now_! I wanna learn how to hunt and fight ShadowClan! Once I've become a warrior, they'll be too scared to show their faces at the borders!"

"Well, I don't want to be a warrior," Swiftkit mewed, puffing out his chest proudly. "_I'm_ going to be Stonefeather's medicine cat apprentice!"

"And I'm going to be leader of EmberClan one day!" Thistlekit exclaimed before scrambling up a stone, acting as if it were Highledge. "I, Thistlestar of EmberClan, hereby declare my littermates to become the best warriors ever!"

"You look funny with your prickly chest puffed out like that!" Treekit purred loudly.

Thistlekit shot a glare at her. "Hey! No laughing at Clan leader!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Thistlestar," a teasing voice spoke from behind. Thistlekit whipped around and gasped when he saw the EmberClan leader standing next to him.

"Pearlstar!" he squeaked.

A soft purr rumbled in Pearlstar's throat. "You'll most certainly make a fine leader one day, Thistlekit, but you'll have to wait until you've become a warrior and have apprenticed a cat of your own." Her gaze swept over the other six kits. "You'll all make fine warriors. And medicine cat," she added when she caught sight of Swiftkit narrowing his eyes.

"Wow, thanks, Pearlstar!" Lovekit mewed. "You're the best!"

"I await the day you all have earned your warrior - and medicine cat - names." The EmberClan leader waved her tail affectionately before padding off towards the Highledge to talk with Violeteye, the EmberClan deputy.

"Wow, can you believe it?" Blossomkit breathed, her eyes wide. "Pearlstar really has faith that we'll become some of the best warriors in the Clan!"

"And medicine cat!" Swiftkit hissed, yet no kit paid mind to his snappy tone.

"I just cannot wait until we become warriors!" Sweetkit meowed excitedly. "We're gonna be the best warriors and medicine cat any cat has ever seen in the forest!"


	3. Chapter 2

"I, Pearlstar, leader of EmberClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices," Pearlstar announced as she stood in front of Whitepaw and Blackpaw as they're named to become EmberClan's newest warriors. Excitement filled Thistlekit's body like a bolt of lightning as he thought of what it would be like once he were told enough to receive his very own warrior name as he stood next to his littermates.

"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Whitepaw, Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," the sisters agreed in unison as they bowed their heads respectfully.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitefrost. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of EmberClan." Pearlstar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on the newly appointed warrior's head as Whitefrost respectfully licked her chest. The leader padded over to Blackpaw next. "Blackpaw, from this moment you will be called Blackpool. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of EmberClan. Serve your Clan well, young ones." Pearlstar did the same with Blackpool as she had done with her sister.

"Whitefrost! Blackpool! Whitefrost! Blackpool!" The Clan yowled and chanted for the newly named warriors. Thistlekit saw Graywhisker outside the elders' den nodding with pride to his kits.

The cheering finally died down as the cats started parting to begin organizing hunting and patrol parties. Foxtail approached Whitefrost and Blackpool and licked between her kits' ears.

"Wow, Whitefrost and Blackpool are finally warriors!" Thistlekit gasped. "They're so lucky! I wanna become an apprentice now!"

"You aren't six moons old yet, but it won't be much longer now," Silverheart purred sweetly as she bent down to lick his head. "Speaking of which, it's about time you tried your very first fresh-kill."

Excitement replaced Thistlekit's disappointment immediately and he hopped to his paws excitedly, his littermates doing the same. Silverheart padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse in between her sharp teeth, then padded back to them and placed it down in front of them.

Moonkit stretched his neck out to give the mouse a cautious sniff as Treekit pawed at its limp tail.

"One of the most important lessons about fresh-kill is that it had died so that we may live," Silverheart meowed as she looked mainly at Treekit. "Always give thanks to StarClan for the life of prey so that we may eat it. Never play with your food; it's disrespectful."

"Oh..." Treekit mewed as her gaze lowered and she stopped pawing at the mouse's tail.

Blossomkit sniffed the mouse before widening her jaws and digging her tiny white teeth into its side, ripping off a bit of flesh. She chewed it and immediately squealed. "It's so good! You guys try it!"

Thistlekit waited until his littermates had their first bite before tearing off some meat from its haunch. He purred loudly as the juiciness of the meat and blood mingled with the scents of the forest beyond the camp on his tongue. He was about to grab another mouthful of mouse when Silverheart scooped up it.

"Now, now, kits, don't forget that you have to share with the other cats," she chided softly. "Why don't you bring the rest of what's left of the mouse to Graywhisker and Cloudflight? I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"But _we_ wanna eat it!" Lovekit whined.

"You're almost apprentices, therefore you must learn that apprentices and warriors should hunt first for the queens and elders before themselves." Silverheart placed the mouse back down in front of them. "Run along and share this with the elders. Then you can choose a much smaller mouse together in front of the nursery."

Thistlekit lifted his tail up excitedly as he grabbed the mouse by the tail and tried to haul it over to the elders' den, proving to be difficult. He heard a few amused purrs coming from some of the warriors and he felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment. _Almost six moons old and I can't even drag a mouse over to the elders..._

The kit blinked thanks to his littermates as they assisted him in bringing the half-eaten fresh-kill to the elders. Once they delivered the food and received thanks, they scampered off to the fresh-kill pile as quickly as they could to grab another mouse to share together.

* * *

The sunlight flowed through the mossy entrance of the nursery. Thistlekit stirred as he began to open his eyes to the light. Drawn by the beautiful shine of the dawn sun, he climbed out of his nest past Silverheart's tail and padded past the mossy entrance. He opened his mouth a bit to taste the air, noting a lack of fresh-kill at the pile; he guessed the dawn hunting patrol hadn't left yet.

Thistlekit pounced into the center of the clearing and looked up, gasping at the sight of bright orange and black clouds in the sky up above, the last stars of Silverpelt disappearing.

He looked around in the camp and spotted Whitefrost and Blackpool sitting at the entrance of the camp staring out into the forest on their warrior vigil. Violeteye, a fluffy jet black she-cat and EmberClan's deputy, was seen padding over to the two warriors and meowing something quietly to them. The two littermates nodded and sleepily dragged themselves towards the warrior's den, and seconds later Foxtail walked out. She poked her head into the apprentices' den and a young pale ginger she-cat with unusually large ears, Rabbitpaw, emerged from the den seconds later. _They must be going out to hunt,_ Thistlekit thought.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice mewed behind him, making Thistlekit's already prickly fur stand on end.

He whipped around and sighed when he recognized his littermates. "Moonkit, Swiftkit, you two startled me."

"Sorry about that," Moonkit apologized guiltily.

"Hey, is Violeteye leading a border patrol?" Swiftkit asked as she watched the three warriors leave.

Thistlekit shook his head. "No, hunting patrol. The scents of Sharpscar, Runningleaf, and Hazelclaw are fresh at the entrance."

"If only we could go, too," Moonkit sighed. "I really wanna hunt so I can help feed the Clan."

"Not to mention the Gathering's tonight, so we won't be able to attend that, either," Swiftkit added.

"Maybe we can ask Redpaw to teach us some battle moves and hunting techniques before we're apprenticed!" Thistlekit meowed ecstatically. Moonkit's amber eyes brightened at the sound of the idea.

"You two go on ahead, I'm gonna see if Stonefeather needs any help sorting out herbs," Swiftkit mewed before scampering off to the medicine den.

"I still don't get how Swiftkit wants to become medicine cat of EmberClan one day rather than a warrior," Moonkit huffed.

"Me, neither, but that's his problem," Thistlekit shrugged. "Come on, let's go wake up Redpaw!"

"Not yet, you won't," Stonefeather meowed from the entrance of the medicine den as he invited Swiftkit in. "He's been hunting since sunset yesterday for fresh-kill to celebrate Whitefrost's and Blackpool's warrior naming ceremony and he needs the rest until at least sunrise."

"But how will we learn how to hunt and battle?" Thistlekit couldn't help but whine.

"Wait until one of the patrols return. You kits shouldn't even be practicing those things anyway until you've been apprenticed. If you need something to do, you can visit the fresh-kill pile or help Swiftkit assist me. But don't wake any cat, do you understand?"

"Yes, Stonefeather," Thistlekit and Moonkit both mewed in unison, unable to keep disappointment out of their voices. Stonefeather padded back into the den and Moonkit turned to look at his littermate. "What do we do now? I was really looking forward to learning those things from Redpaw."

"Me, too," Thistlekit admitted. "But it can't be helped unfortunately. Let's just share a vole in front of the nursery, then bring the elders some fresh-kill once they wake. If we can't learn how to fight or hunt yet, at least we can help the elders like any cat can."


End file.
